Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) is a remote sensing method that uses light in the form of a pulsed laser to measure variable distances to the environment. LIDAR systems have a wide range of applications including autonomous driving and aerial mapping of a surface. These applications may place a high priority on the security, accuracy and reliability of the operation. The disclosed embodiments provide methods and systems to reduce or minimize signal interference when multiple LIDAR sensors are present, thereby generating reliable data for determining surface features of the environment. The additional features and benefits of the disclosed technology, as well as their further applications and implementations, are described in the sections that follow.